1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and a tool for connecting an electrical connector to a conductor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,671 discloses an electrical wedge connector with a spring wedge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,477,680 and 5,553,478 disclose battery operated, hand-held hydraulic compression tools. FCI USA, Inc. manufactures and sells an INSULINK™ electrical connector which is an in-line connector that is crimped onto two conductors to connect the conductors to each other.
There is a desire for an in-line electrical connector which is less expensive to manufacture than conventional in-line electrical connectors.